


A Quiet Kind of Celebration

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy 32nd Birthday Philly, Isle of Man, M/M, but mainly just foreplay tbh, very vague sexual content???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: It's Phil's birthday, so the boys head over to the Isle of Man for a break...ironically from all the birthday celebrations.





	A Quiet Kind of Celebration

A quiet birthday was all Phil needed that year. 32 wasn’t exactly a monumental age, so he didn’t need a monumental celebration. 

As usual, Dan and Phil spent the last two weeks or so of January doing mini celebrations with their different friends. They had lunches and brunches and dinners, gorging on cakes and alcohol like there was no tomorrow. 

And as much as Phil loved all his friends dearly and loved spending time with them—and loved cake—it was a pretty exhausting affair. Almost every day was spent with their friends, socialising and celebrating and talking nonstop. 

So Phil was thankful, to say the least, when he was finally boarding a plane to the Isle of Man just a day before his actual birthday. 

Dan was standing in front of him in the queue waiting to board, shoulders hunched slightly as he scrolled through his phone, one headphone dangling down. Beside him, Cornelia and Martyn were chatting away about some unknown topic, some inside joke only known to them. Phil was perfectly content to be ignored for once. He wasn’t used to always being the centre of attention, all eyes on him as he tried to quietly drift into yet another age. 

Ironic, seeing as his job heavily involved being in the public eye. 

Phil looked around at the boarding area they were standing in. Seeing as it was mid-morning on a Monday, there weren’t many people around. No one paid any mind, no one shooting him a side glance. 

With one last sweep of the room, Phil reached down to hook his pinky with Dan’s. Dan startled for a split second, looking back and forth between their hands and Phil's face. With a little shrug, Dan went back to his scrolling, keeping their little fingers interlocked. 

Phil grinned to himself, content in the openness they were getting closer and closer to every day. 

The line began moving again and they took a small step forwards, a small step to a break, a small step to the future. 

*

Just over an hour and a half later, Dan, Phil, Cornelia and Martyn were clambering into the Lester home together, saying hello to Phil and Martyn’s parents. His mum pulled him into another of her usual bone crushing hugs, whispering an early birthday remark before passing him over to his dad for a much looser hug with a slap on the back. 

Phil’s grandad was sitting in an armchair in the living room, grinning heartily as he saw Phil and Martyn entering the room. Phil leaned over to give him a hug before shuffling over to grab his bag and bring it upstairs to his bedroom. 

“So, how was the plane ride over?” Dad asked a few minutes later, once everyone was settled on the couches and chairs, cups of tea and coffee in hand. 

Dan, who had his legs draped in Phil’s lap, replied, “It was another one of those propellor planes! The turbulence was tolerable though, this time.” 

“Dan, if you mention the propellers one more time I’m going to insist Phil divorces you,” Martyn remarked, a smirk playing on his lips, not unlike Phil’s own. 

Dan flipped the bird at Martyn, rolling his eyes. “Like I said, I don’t trust those propellor planes one bit,” Dan continued, jutting his chin out defiantly and crossing his arms. 

Phil snorted, curling his arm around Dan’s waist and pulling him into his side. “Of course, dear, as you’ve told us many many times.” Dan slapped Phil’s arm, feigning annoyance. 

Soon after, the conversation moved on, all attention moving to Martyn and Cornelia as they talked about their house remodelling. Phil, who knew absolutely nothing about that, apart from the bits and pieces he’d gained from watching house hunting shows with Dan, stayed out of the conversation. Instead, he simply nodded along at intervals and took the time to enjoy the peace for once. 

Dan was warm against his side and lap, ever the human space heater, laughing at something Martyn said. Phil could feel his every move, every shift, his chest rumbling as he laughed against him. If Phil really paid attention, he could just barely feel the soft beating of his heart. 

Phil was thankful to be back home again. While he was still surrounded by people, there were no expectations for him to be the life of the party or to even participate much in the conversations. There were no barriers he had to think about crossing or continuing to hide behind. He was safe to be completely open, safe to feel comfortable and without judgement or scrutiny. 

They had a quiet dinner that night where they talked and laughed as usual and then made their way into the living room again to try to pick a film to watch. After some bickering over genres, they decided on the film Searching, popping several bags of popcorn and settling on the couch to watch together. 

Phil was sat between Dan’s legs, back resting against his chest while he shovelled popcorn into his mouth and watched the film. Dan’s fingers drummed rhythmically on Phil’s knee, occasionally snaking his arm around to grab a handful of popcorn, dropping several into Phil’s hair. Phil rolled his eyes every time, elbowing Dan in the side or muttering about his butterfingers tendency. 

Phil could feel Dan’s heartbeat against his back, much clearer than earlier on. It was slow and relaxed, thrumming rhythmically. Phil could almost feel himself falling asleep, though the movie was too thrilling to let his eyes completely droop shut. 

Phil forced himself to ignore Dan’s pillow-like qualities and continue watching the film. 

*

When the movie finally ended, they spent another half hour talking and telling stories, trying to pass the time until Phil was officially 32. 

Kath was retold a story about Phil talking to his shadow, gaining laughs all around and a vibrant blush from her son. Martyn complained of the many dumb questions Phil used to ask in the middle of the night when they had to share a room. Dan talked about Phil’s many encounters with crazy animals and weird people. Everyone had something to reminisce about Phil as he got older. 

Some time in the midst of Kath telling about Phil crying on his first day of school, Dan interrupted her with a little yelp, sitting up so fast he nearly broke Phil’s scull. “Oh! It’s already ten past midnight! We missed Phil’s birthday!” he exclaimed, gesturing towards the clock hanging over the mantlepiece. 

The next few minutes were filled with birthday wishes and another round of hugs, much to Phil’s enjoyment. 

However, as much as Phil enjoyed the festivities, he was already exhausted from the last few weeks and the travelling and decided to decline another round of coffees or a glass of champagne. All he really wanted was to go back up to his room and fall asleep with his boyfriend. 

“You really are getting old, Phil. Already tired so soon?” Dan teased when Phil announced he was going to get ready for bed. Nevertheless, he was already following Phil out of the living room. 

They said their goodnights, going through another round of hugs, and then they were finally back in Phil’s room. Alone. Blissfully alone. 

Dan flopped onto the middle of the bed, yawning dramatically and resting his head on his arms. He watched Phil getting dressed into his pajamas, eyes following his every move like a lazerbeam. For once, Phil didn't feel uncomfortable under such an intense gaze. 

“You gonna get dressed or am I just going to have to sleep in the guest bedroom?” Phil commented once he was dressed, towering over where Dan was still lying, watching him intently with a soft smile. 

Dan shrugged. “You should definitely just sleep in the guest bedroom, Phil,” he replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a shit-eating grin. Phil grabbed one of the pillows behind Dan’s head and thwacked Dan over the head. “Babuse! Babuse! That is assault,” Dan yelped, finally rolling over to give Phil room to slip under the covers. 

Dan shimmied off his skinny jeans, discarding them on the floor and crawling underneath the covers. As Phil shut off the lights, Dan shuffled up closer, hiking one leg over Phil’s and resting his head on Phil’d chest, clutching him like a baby koala. Phil sighed contentedly, leaning his head down to press a chaste kiss to Dan’s curls and wrapped an arm around his back to pull him even closer. 

A thin white slice of light was etching its way across the room as the moon peeked through the blinds, allowing Phil a sliver of Dan’s pretty face. God, Dan was beautiful. Phil thought this every day, whether Dan was dressed up fancy for an event, lounging around in joggers and a t-shirt with a stain on it or completely naked. He still, to this day, wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

 

“You excited for today?” Dan asked a few minutes later when Phil was just starting to feel his eyes drift shut. He could feel Dan looking up at him, probably trying to study his features in the dim light. 

Phil grunted, halfheartedly running his fingers through Dan’s hair, more out of habit than anything. “A quiet day for once. I’m exhausted from all this socialising,” Phil explained. 

Dan nodded against his chest, humming in understanding. “I know,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil’s bare chest, “But you’re almost done celebrating your royal tour birthday.” Phil snorted at Dan’s comment, flicking his forehead. 

Phil opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a large yawn, eyes screwing shut. “We should get to sleep. Big day today,” Dan instructed, bumping his hips against Phil’s. 

“Night, Dan.” 

“Night, birthday boy.” 

*

A few hours later, much earlier than usual, Phil woke to the sound of birds chirping merrily outside his window. It was a much better wake up call than sirens or fox sex, Phil would admit. 

Dan was still half draped across him, mouth half open so that a little drool was on the corner of his lips and a bit on Phil’s chest. From the pressure against his hip, Phil could feel that Dan was half-hard, even in his sleep. Phil rolled his eyes, muttering about teenage stamina. 

Phil poked Dan’s arm roughly a few times, trying to wake him up. If Dan was going to get hard, he might as well be awake. Besides, it was Phil’s birthday. “Dan. Dan, wake up. Babe, wake up, I’m bored,” Phil whined, shaking Dan’s shoulders. Dan grunted, shaking his head and nuzzling his face deeper into Phil’s chest. “Come on, it’s my birthday. You gotta do what I want, so wake the fuck up.” 

“Mmph, don’ wanna,” Dan mumbled, voice thick and hoarse with sleep, “‘s too early. Go back to sleep.” 

Phil sighed and reached his hand down, pressing his palm flat against Dan’s crotch. Dan’s breath hitched and his eyes snapped open. Phil leaned down, mouth barely a centimetre from Dan’s ear and whispered lowly, “You sure you wanna go back to sleep?” 

In reply, Dan sat up instantly, straddling Phil’s hips and bending down to kiss him fiercely. He rolled his hips, capturing Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth. Phil could feel himself slowly getting hard, breaths coming faster as he pushed his hips up against Dan’s, hands coming up to grip Dan’s waist. 

“Happy birthday, darling,” Dan said against his lips, already working on pulling Phil’s trousers off. “Any special requests on your birthday?” Dan trailed his lips slowly across Phil’s jaw until he reached his earlobe, nibbling gently on the fragile skin. 

Phil groaned, rutting his hips upwards again. He turned his head back to the side, kissing Dan again. “Want you to fuck me,” he whispered, smiling into another kiss. 

“Anything for the birthday boy.” 

*

A few hours later, after a massive breakfast of American style pancakes and opening a few presents, the Lesters(minus Phil’s grandad and Nigel)set out for a nice walk along one of the nearby beaches. 

It was barely above freezing that day, but the sun was up and the clouds were drifting apart somewhat, leaving the sky a pale blue and the clouds faintly yellow. Seagulls flew overhead, cawing to one another as they swooped and fluttered by, occasionally diving for some food on the ground or in the freezing cold water. 

Kath and Martyn and Cornelia were wandering just ahead, dressed in their winter coats and hats, talking about nothing in particular and admiring the gorgeous view. Phil was stumbling over the uneven ground, kicking loose rocks across and occasionally stopping to pick up shells or stones he liked the look of. Dan shook his head every time Phil hurried over to grab another item to fill his pockets, occasionally taking photos of him squatting on the stones or skipping over the sand and pebbles underfoot. 

“You know, you’d think you were turning five and not 32 with the way you’re acting,” Dan commented about the hundredth time Phil returned from collecting something. This time, it was a pale bluish-grey stone that looked vaguely like a heart. Dan rolled his eyes as Phil held it up to his face to see. 

“Ooh, I’m gonna get a pic of this view, the sky looks a cool colour here,” Phil exclaimed, pulling his phone out and turning on the camera. He snapped a few photos of the water, trying it from various angles before he posted one to his Instagram story. 

And then they continued on. 

Hand in hand, they hurried over to join the others, giggling as they tripped and skidded over the ground, the slight breeze ruffling their hair. “What on earth are you two up to, child?” Kath asked as soon as they came to a halt next to Cornelia, Martyn and Kath. 

“Phil wanted to collect some rocks and shells for some reason,” Dan explained, shooting Phil a mischievous grin, a fiery glint in his amber brown eyes. 

“Of course you did,” Martyn joked. Phil pouted, kicking his brother in the shin. “Hey! Ouch!” Martyn hollered, running away as Phil attempted to charge towards him. This turned into a race between the two boys, Phil struggling to keep up with his much more athletic brother. Soon, they were pushing and shoving each other, ever the brothers. 

While Kath tried to yell at them to stop, Cornelia stopped to stand next to Dan, hands in her pocket as they watched the two Lester boys play fighting. “We really picked the right guys, didn't we?” she said with a chuckled, shaking her head fondly. 

Dan nodded, giggling as Phil slid on a rock and landed hard on the ground on his ass. “What an idiot,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. “We certainly picked the right guys,” he agreed. 

“My brother is such a dick,” Phil mumbled, walking back over to Dan and Cornelia. Pouting, Phil leaned into Dan, burying his face in Dan’s neck and holding him close around his middle. Beside them, Martyn was grinning triumphantly. 

When Phil pulled away, he looked back out at the water, taking in the astounding view. The water was mostly still but for a few small waves rushing into the stones and he could see the big white house across from them. Phil inhaled deeply, breathing in the salty air and letting it out. It truly was a marvelous view. Phil picked up a stone from the ground at random and chucked it as far as he could into the water. It landed in the water with a satisfying plonk, droplets of water splashing out. 

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said, turning around to find Dan standing with his phone out, “Take my picture?” 

“Already ahead of you, mate. But try actually posing,” Dan replied, holding up his phone. Phil posed in a multitude of ways, hands spread out at his sides, eyes shut and grinning. He tried looking at the camera, standing with his hands in his pocket, awkwardly pointing at the water behind him. 

They could figure out the best one later. 

For now, they had cake to go eat. 

*

At the end of the day, with the sun finally dropped behind the horizon and the moon taking its place, Dan and Phil made their way up to bed. This time, it was much later than the previous night, almost after three. 

Both men were stumbling slightly, having had plenty of glasses of champagne and gin and wine. Phil gripped tightly onto the handrail, steps as heavy as lead and as slow as underwater, head spinning. He giggled as he nearly slid on his socked feet, just about making it to the top of the stairs without breaking his or Dan’s necks. 

Phil kicked open his bedroom door and shuffled over to bed, dropping heavily onto the foot of it. He released a heavy sigh, leaning back on the palms of his hands. Dan stumbled over, eyes lidded and biting his lip, a poor and very intoxicated attempt at being flirtatious. He settled onto Phil’s lap, wrapping his legs around his torso and leaning in to press a few hard kisses to Phil’s throat. Even with the alcohol-induced muffling, Phil could feel Dan absolutely everywhere. 

They made out like teenagers for a few minutes, hands roaming feverishly and mouths kissing here and there and everywhere. They pulled off their clothes, fingers and hands finding only the most intimate parts of their bodies. Phil had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise, reminding him of the early years with Dan. 

It was almost ten years now. Phil was no longer the awkward, kinda cheesy uni graduate and Dan was no longer the uncertain, terrified teenager. They were proper adults now with steady jobs and in the midst of searching for a forever home. Phil was confident and assertive and sure and Dan was happier than he ever had been. 

32 wasn’t a huge milestone for Phil, no. It wasn’t hugely special in and of itself. 

But it meant everything 10 years on from 2009…


End file.
